


Fallen Angels, Blueberry's, Oh My!

by ItzusaiChan16



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Boy x boy, Fontcest, M/M, Papyrus - Freeform, Sans - Freeform, Underfell, blueberry, edgeberry, fell - Freeform, honeymustard - Freeform, i guess ?, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzusaiChan16/pseuds/ItzusaiChan16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans was just taking a relaxing walk. He never expected to meet Papyrus from a different dimension, when he'd gone astray from his usual path. This Papyrus looked scary, cruel, and ruthless. But Sans thought he was just a little misguided.  Can they help the other back to their timeline? And maybe even help with something else?...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow hello there! This is my first fanfiction, so I hope I did okay. ;w; I don't write that much, it's more of a side hobby. But I wrote this up one night and thought... Maybe someone else would enjoy reading this? I dunno. 
> 
> But um.. anyways, if you see any misspells while reading, would you mind pointing them out to me? I don't have a proof reader to help me with editing, so sorry of I made some mistakes. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading!

Sans kicked a few rocks aside as he walked along the forests snow covered ground. He had been walking for awhile now, he wasn’t actually sure where he was anymore. But he didn’t mind, today was his relaxing day. He wouldn’t worry about being a little lost. He’d taken a different path than usual this time, just to give himself a small adventure of finding the trail back home. 

Sans pulled his bandanna further up his face to block a sudden gust of wind that blew by. It had gradually gotten windier and windier throughout Sans entire walk, and he knew that later that day, there would be a snowstorm. So he enjoyed the calmness of the forest while he could. Smiling to himself, Sans plopped down on a fallen tree log and looked to the sky. He wasn’t used to just sitting down and doing nothing, that was more of his brothers thing. But it felt kind of nice, though it was hard to just sit still, it was a rewarding feeling in the end. Sans took in the scenery around him, the trees were thin and spindly, missing all of their leaves. The pure white snow he’d just been walking through, was blinding against the ceiling crystals that burned brightly above him. They substituted as the sun in the underground. And also as the moon and stars. They became quite dim when he became night in the overworld. So the underground essentially, still had day and night cycles as well. 

Sans closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Though he didn’t need to breath, he still did so. It was just something he was more used to doing. The wind blew hard again, and Sans knew he’d have to head back home soon. He really didn’t want to get caught in the oncoming snowstorm. 

Sans opened his eyes again, small snowflakes began to fall and dissolve when hitting his bone and armor. He giggled at their icy touch. Looking up to the crystal covered ceiling above him, Sans let the snow cool him off, from his long walk. After a few minutes, Sans stood from the log. He knew he needed to start walking back now, in order to make it back to town before the storm arrived. 

Sans was about to go back towards the way he came, when suddenly- he heard a twig snap. 

Sans whirled around and slowly looked up. Behind him was, a tall, and dark skeleton. He looked like Papyrus. But much scarier. He wore armor that was sharp and the color of red and black. Gold accents lined around some of it too, Sans noticed. His features were particularly intriguing though. Sharp jagged teeth and narrow eyes with glowing red pinpricks dotting the middle of them. Sans felt somewhat intimidated, but he didn’t let that discourage him. 

“Hello there!” Sans said and gave him a happy wave. The other skeleton raised an eyebrow and studied the smaller skeleton for a moment. “Hello… Sans?” The other skeleton said and questioned at the same time. 

“Wowza! You know my name!? I mean, of course you know my name!!! I am the magnificent, sensational Sans after all!” Sans said proudly with a puff of his chest plate, but then he faltered after a moment. “Oh but.. Who’re you? You look like my brother... But I know for sure you’re definitely not him.” Sans said and awaited to be answered. 

“Why should I tell you my name?” The taller skeleton a bit coldly. “Wha- because you already know my name! It’s only polite to tell me yours.” Sans said in a matter-of-fact like tone. The other skeleton laughed and bent down low to Sans face.

“I’m not a very polite person.” He said in a chilling deep voice. Sans felt a shiver go down his spine as he shrunk down a little. 

“O-Oh well, you don’t seem like a mean person, to me at least.” Sans offered and stood taller. The other skeleton laughed again. His laugh was one that you’d hear come from one of those villains, in one of Undyne’s animes.

He suddenly stopped and stood straight again. “Are you so sure about that?” The tall skeleton asked and looked down at Sans through half lidded eyes. Sans looked at him funny. 

“Well, sure of course! I mean, you haven’t exactly given me any reason to think you’re mean.” Sans said with a warm smile. 

He stared at Sans for a few minutes. Before speaking again.“Are you stupid or something?” The tall skeleton asked bluntly. 

Sans smile wavered as he looked up at the other skeleton. “Why-… What do you.. mean?” Sans said and took a step back absentmindedly. 

“I mean are you fucking stupid. Don’t you even recognize who I am? I am the great, Papyrus. One of the leading commanders in the royal guard. I am the baddest of the bads, I am the cruelest monster there is. How could you possibly think, I am not mean?” Papyrus asked and looked down at Sans like he was dirt. 

Sans stood speechless for a little bit. “I don’t have all day, you numskull. Say something before I leave.” Papyrus said and waved his hand at Sans to hurry up. 

“You… B-But you can’t be Papyrus! Papyrus is at home, watching TV right now! No you must be... “ Sans stood still and thought hard about something for a moment. “... What Undyne was talking about the other day!” Sans exclaimed finally and looked Papyrus up and down.

“Undyne? Why would the head of our royal guard, talk to someone as low as you?” Papyrus asked and stood tall. Making Sans feel awfully small again. Sans ignored the insult and instead looked a little confused.

“Head of the royal guard?.. What! No, that’s supposed to be Alphys. Undyne is the royal scientist, and she told me about something like you, just the other day! She said something was happening between the time and space, or whatever she called it. And that things called ‘timelines’ might be crossing paths!” Sans continued explaining. “So I guess you’re my Papyrus, from another timeline!” Sans concluded and felt proud of himself for figuring that out. 

Papyrus nodded, becoming a little less hostile. “Question is than, am I in your timeline, or are you and mine?” Papyrus said and looked around a bit. Sans stood in thought for a minute, before shrugging. 

“I don’t know! But we should find out!” Sans said with excitement glowing in his eyes. 

“We?” Papyrus said and looked down at Sans again. “Who said anything about we?”

Sans rolled his eyes. “Uh duh, silly. I did! We have to work together on this if we don’t want to get trapped in each other's timelines.” Sans said and put his hands on his hip bones.

“Well if were in my timeline, you’re on your own. In my world, it’s kill or be killed. You’re lucky you’ve been able to even talk to me this long.” Papyrus threatened while prodding Sans in the chest. Sans didn’t really see it as a threat though. 

“What if you’re in my timeline then?” Sans questioned, and lightly pushed Papyrus’s finger away from himself. Papyrus opened and closed his mouth, while trying to figure out something to say. 

“I-I’ll figure out my own way home then.” Papyrus simply stated after a few minutes of thinking. 

Sans sighed and put his hand out towards Papyrus. “Please, just let us help each other out. It’ll make things a lot easier for the both of us if we do.” Sans said. Getting tired of the others guardedness. Papyrus looked at Sans hand carefully, then hesitantly, he took it. “Fine..” He grumbled. “But I’ll be in charge.” Papyrus finished and squeezed Sans hand a bit. 

Sans smiled happily and nodded. “Good. Let’s try and find town, then. To figure out which timeline we’re in.” Sans said. 

While still holding the others hand happily, Sans led the Papyrus through the forest.

______________________________________________________________________________

The snow began to fall harder, and it had risen significantly higher throughout the past hour. Sans was struggling to get through it all, but he was still full of energy and trudging forward. 

Papyrus snickered and Sans effort to overcome the deep areas of snow. Sometimes Sans would get stuck, and Papyrus would have to pull him up out of the snow before they could continue on again. Sans usually would whine about not needing any help out of the snow at those times, but Papyrus would just tell him to shut up, and help him out anyway. 

No matter how far they walked, they still couldn’t find either of their timelines towns. It was starting to get dark too, and the snowstorm was getting worse and worse by the minute. 

Sans had tried to strike up multiple conversations with Papyrus throughout their journey, but he wasn’t much of a talker, it seemed. Sans looked to Papyrus now, it was getting hard to see him through all the snow, Sans feared they might get separated. Sans really didn’t want to get left all alone, especially when it was getting dark. As much as he would never want to admit it, Sans was quite afraid of the dark. 

“U-Um excuse me, Papyrus?” Sans said while rubbing his arms, trying to feel warm again. You’d think since he was a skeleton, he wouldn’t get cold. Papyrus grunted in response, letting Sans know he was listening. 

“I-I’m kind of falling behind.” Sans said and Papyrus looked back, and sighed. 

“Then hurry up, it’s getting late.” Papyrus grumbled and turned back around. Sans puffed out his cheeks and tried pushing through the snow.

“I know it’s getting late, but I can’t go any faster than this! S-So please don’t leave me behind..” Sans held himself tightly and closed his eyes at the harsh wind. Suddenly Sans felt arms being wrapped around him as he was lifted up from the ground. Sans gasped his opened his eyes again. “Wh-What are you doing!?” Sans stammered as Papyrus picked him up and began carrying him. 

“Obviously, I’m carrying you. I don’t have time to wait for you to catch up with me. Doing this is much easier.” Papyrus said as Sans squirmed a little in his grasp. 

“B-But this is embarrassing!” Sans said and pulled his bandanna to cover his face. “I look like a kid!” Sans whined as his cheeks took a soft blue color. Papyrus held back a chuckle at Sans antics and continued walking. 

“I don’t care, just enjoy this while you can. It’s better than me leaving you out to freeze all alone, isn’t it?” Papyrus glanced down at Sans who’d calmed down a little while Papyrus went on. 

“W-Well yeah of course..” Sans said and stayed quiet after. Just letting himself be carried in Papyrus’s arms. 

Sans looked up the other version of his brother up and down. Thinking about it, he really did have a pretty scary, and mean appearance. Sans wasn’t sure why he didn’t notice before. But this Papyrus didn’t really seem like a bad guy, maybe just a little rude. A little misguided, Sans thought. Papyrus’s red eyes glowed as the light around them began to fade. Sans stared into them in thought. He wondered just what this Papyrus’s timeline was like, he wanted to ask. But was somewhat afraid he would overstep the line if he did so. Papyrus suddenly noticed his gaze, and looked down at Sans, making eye contact. A light shade of red dusted Papyrus’s cheeks as he realized he was being so intently stared at. 

“W-What?!” Papyrus said, stopping his walking for a moment. Sans blushed bright blue and began frantically speaking. 

“I’m so s-sorry! I didn’t mean to stare! Golly that was so r-rude of me! It’s just your eyes- I mean um it’s that they looked really neat!! I didn’t mean to look for so long!!” Sans sputtered and spoke quickly. Apologizing over and over for ‘being so rude.’ Papyrus tried holding it in, but he could help but laugh a little. It wasn’t like his evil sounding one from before, it actually sounded a little more like the laugh Sans’s Papyrus would make when he saw something especially funny on TV. Sans smiled a little at that a stopped rambling. Papyrus calmed his laughter and he continued walking. 

______________________________________________________________________________

It was pitch black, despite the white snow packed high on the forests ground. It was probably midnight by now. Papyrus was carrying Sans on his back now, and trudging through the high snow. 

“We need to stop soon. It’s getting really late now, and you’re falling asleep on me. We have to find somewhere to rest.” Papyrus said and looked around for a moment, before moving forward in another direction. Sans nodded sleepily and yawned out an ‘ok.’ Papyrus found a small clearing, that was heavily guarded by low to the ground trees. Papyrus was just barely able to stand in it without bumping his head on any of the branches or leaves. Papyrus gently set Sans down on the ground, and then went to packing up some of the snow to block up holes that let in cold air. 

Sans rubbed his eyes and tried standing up, he tottered around a bit while trying to find his balance. He still had his eyes closed. “Here Papy.. Lemme.. Lemme help you..” Sans said all while being half asleep. Papyrus went back over to Sans and sat him back down. 

“I think it’d be better if you just stayed out of the way.” Papyrus said and helped lay the smaller skeleton down. Sans let out a soft sigh as he got comfortable on the ground. Well, as comfortable as he could. Papyrus went back to making the make-shift hovel more comfortable. Gathering up some fallen leaves on the ground to give it more padding, it was still cold. But it was getting better. Papyrus decided to leave Sans alone for a couple minutes, to hopefully find some dryer wood and maybe even make a fire. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Sans opened his eyes after a few minutes of resting. He looked around, and didn’t recognize where he was. It was dark still, and quiet. Sans sat up quickly and blinked in hopes to get used to the dark. “Papyrus?...” Sans said in a quiet voice as he stood. He remembered being set down and feeling a little less cold, but after that was a blank. “I can’t see very well yet, where are you?” Sans said and felt around the hovel a bit. There was no response. Papyrus wasn’t there. 

Did… Did he abandon me? A-Am I… Alone? Sans thought, and looked out the entrance of the hovel, where cold, icy snow blew in. He still couldn’t see through it. “Papyrus?!” Sans called out, it was weird to keep calling someone else by his brothers name, Sans thought. Sans waited for a response... 

But nobody came. 

Sans stepped back away from the open area and rubbed his arms, in hopes to regain some of his lost heat. “I-I can’t believe he actually left. Why did h-he start traveling with m-me at all if... he was just going t-to leave me?” Sans said between chattering teeth. Sans felt his shoulders slacken. 

“No!!” Sans straightened his back and forced a smile on his face. “What am I doing getting so negative!? Of course he didn’t just leave! He probably just left to!... T-to um…” Sans tried staying positive, but the on growing loudness of the howling wind began to drown out the rest of the positivity he had. Sans sighed and sat back down. He might as well just go back to sleep. Sans still felt tired. 

Sans curled in on himself, trying to retain as much heat as possible. His body shook with both the chill of the wind, and fear. Sans really wasn’t very fond of the being in the dark, all alone. It was a childish fear, Sans knew that. But it was one he hadn’t quite gotten over yet. He usually had his Papyrus help make him feel safe. 

But he was completely alone now. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Papyrus found another clearing, with a small area that was mostly blocked off from the snow. There he found a few damp sticks and logs. He gathered them all, and wrapped them up in his scarf, in hopes to keep them from getting any wetter. 

Papyrus started making his way back towards the make-shift hovel he made. When he lifted his foot and suddenly, his boot was gone. Papyrus quickly began blindly searching in the snow for where he lost his boot. But with so little light and the heavy snow. It was a bit of a struggle. Papyrus was glad the other Sans wasn’t around to see him being so frantic. 

After a few minutes of searching, he finally found it. But it was now filled with snow. He dumped the snow out, though the inside was still wet. Papyrus grumbled angrily and quickly slipped his boot back on, and hurried back to the place where he’d left Sans. After stomping through snow for a few minutes. He finally found his way back. 

Papyrus kicked some snow aside and ducked down into the hovel. There, he could faintly see the outline of Sans on the ground, he was shaking. He must not have heard Papyrus come in yet, as he made no reaction to his arrival. 

Papyrus wanted to call out to him, to see if he was awake again, but it felt weird to call him by his brothers name. He’d have to come up with something else. Papyrus thought of what this Sans reminded him of.. And what first came to mind, was a blueberry. He was small, round, and covered in the color blue. Papyrus felt that was a pretty fitting name.

“Hey, Blueberry. Are you awake now?” Papyrus said in a quiet tone, though he noticed the other skeleton jump at the sudden sound. Sans shrunk into a ball a little bit more. “B-Blueberry?” Sans questioned the nickname he was given instead of answering the question directly, though he still somewhat did. 

Papyrus’s cheeks took a light shade of red, and Papyrus was glad it was so dark. “It’s j-just a nickname! It’s odd for me to call you by my brothers name. You two are drastically different.” Papyrus said and placed his wood filled scarf on the ground. 

Sans nodded and sat up slowly. “Can I give you a nickname too?” Sans asked while still facing away from Papyrus. 

Papyrus rolled his eyes “I suppose so, I don’t really give a shit.” Papyrus said as he set some sticks into a neat pile. 

“How about actually a meanie!” Sans shouted and turned to face Papyrus. Immediately Papyrus noticed the light blue tears that pin pricked at the corners of the smaller skeletons eyes. As hard as it was to see, Sans tears almost glowed in his starry eyes. 

“Didn’t I already tell you I was mean?” Papyrus said in a bored tone. 

“Yeah b-but you... You left me all alone! You didn’t even say anything to me! You could’ve woken me up or-or something!” Sans said and threw his hands up in exasperation. 

“I was gone for less than ten fucking minutes! Why are you freaking out on me!?” Papyrus crossed his arms defensively and glared at Sans.

“Because I-!” Sans looked away, and took a deep breath. He was scared before, but he wasn’t alone anymore. He needed to calm down. “I was just worried. Sorry for yelling at you, and for calling you names… I don’t know what’s wrong with me today.” Sans looked down at the ground, the feeling of shame setting in. 

Papyrus raised an eyebrow in confusion at Sans. “I don’t really care, just give me a better nickname.” Papyrus teased a little, and went back to prepare the area for a fire. Sans perked up and little and grinned. He felt that his apology was at least, somewhat accepted. In some odd way.

Papyrus had set up the wood for the fire, and used his magic to quickly ignite it. Sans looked at him for a few minutes in the fire's glow, and thought he almost looked like a fallen angel. He was tall and thin, agile and sharp. He looked pretty when he wasn’t wearing an intimidating face, Sans thought. But the dark colors that contrasted with his white bones made him look more darker than just an angel. So that’s why a fallen angel came to mind. 

“I think I’ll call you Fell.” Sans concluded after thinking for a few minutes. Papyrus gave Sans a weird look and sat down in front of the fire. 

“It oddly, fits...” Papyrus mumbled. “But why Fell?” Papyrus asked and patted the ground next to him, urging Sans to sit by the fire too. Sans did just that, and then suddenly looked a little embarrassed about explaining his reason for the name.

“Well, if I’m being honest with you. When I look at you, I kind of think of... A fallen angel.” Sans admitted and chuckled. “So I just shortened it, to Fell.” Sans finished and glanced up to see Papyrus’s reaction. Papyrus cheeks were colored red and he looked like he was thinking of something to say. 

“A fallen angel?” Papyrus eventually questioned and looked down at the already flustered Blueberry Sans. “W-Well yeah! B-Because, umm…” Sans blushed bright, baby blue. 

“D-do I really have to a explain, r-right now?” Sans sputtered and and Papyrus shrugged. “Well if you really don’t want to..” He said in response. Sans sighed in relief, then spent the rest of his time awake, watching the fire.   
______________________________________________________________________________

Papyrus was well awake after Sans had drifted into his own peaceful sleep. As tired as Papyrus felt, he found himself tossing and turning. Unable to feel comfortable enough to sleep. Papyrus had slept outside many times before, he couldn’t understand what was stopping him now. Papyrus stared at the top of the tree hovels ceiling, listening to the now calm wind that whispered past. He took a deep breath and tried to lay still, he knew sleep would overcome him soon.

Suddenly Papyrus felt two small arms wrap around his left arm. Papyrus quickly whipped his head to the side to see Sans had begun snuggling his arm. Papyrus felt like he should yell at him to let go, and wake him up. But he felt too tired to even do that, he honestly didn’t care right now. Long minutes passed and the smaller skeleton had scooted closer, and was now sleeping against Papyrus. Papyrus had made no attempt to try and move Sans, and after a long wait, sleep finally came and brought him relief. The two skeletons slept calmly next to each other.


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooaa I was not expecting to get so much feedback on just the first chapter! ;A; Thank you all so much for all the nice comments, 50+ kudos, and almost 500 hits! It means so much to me. But anyways, here is the next chapter! I was thinking of waiting to post it til Friday, but a few of you were asking about when the next chapter would be up, so you get this a few days early! 
> 
> Also sorry if I made the characters seem OOC. I'm new to writing these characters still, but I'm trying my best. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Next one should be up by this weekend. :)

Blueberry shifted slightly in his sleep. And bumped against something hard. Blueberry slowly opened his eyes, he saw red and black. Blueberry couldn’t tell what he was looking at, it was too blurry still. Blueberry tiredly blinked the sleep from his eyes. And looked up.

Blueberry quickly realized he was sleeping against Fell. Blueberry didn’t really mind, but he was worried it might bother the other skeleton. Blueberry went to scoot away, when he felt an arm drape over him, and pull him close again. Blueberry blushed a little now. Fell was loosely holding Blueberry against him, still sleeping. Blueberry stayed laying completely still, almost as if he was frozen.

Minutes passed, Blueberry didn’t know how long though. He’d just been waiting for the right opportunity to escape from the others sleeping arms. But it seemed he wouldn’t need to. Fell breathed out softly, and shifted a bit, it seems like he was waking up. Blueberry let out a small sigh of relief.

Fell’s eyes snapped open, he squeezed Blueberry tightly to him and took a sharp intake of breath. Blueberry made a small squeak of surprise. “W-Whoa Fell are you alright?!” Blueberry asked as Fell began to fully wake up.

“What I-...” Papyrus looked down at the concerned skeleton in his arms. Fell blushed lightly and pushed Blueberry away from him.

“What are you doing sleeping so close to me?!” Fell shrieked and quickly sat up. He looked really angry, for some reason Blueberry couldn’t quite understand.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that? You were the one hugging me, remember?” Blueberry said a bit teasingly, and dusted himself off while sitting up. Fell went silent as his face grew brighter with color.

“I’m going to go check the weather!!!” Fell suddenly shouted and stormed out of the trees hovel.

Blueberry chuckled as he watched the other leave the trees cover. In the meantime, Blueberry straightened out his armor and brushed off snow off his shorts. Once he’d finished with that, he left the safety of the trees as well, and looked around for his companion. He found him pretty quickly, he was easy to spot in this environment. His black and red clothes contrasted greatly against the white snow that they walked upon. Blueberry walked over to Fell, and then looked up at him.

“How’s the weather looking, Fell?” Blueberry asked cheerfully.

Fell waved his hand, as if to dismiss the question. “Doesn’t matter, let’s just go.” Fell said and starting walking forward again. Blueberry quickly followed after him.

Walking forward, Blueberry began to notice some of the trees looking a lot like the ones they’d just passed. Almost like… They were going in circles. “Is this really the right way back to town?” Blueberry asked after walking in a few minutes of silence. Fell’s head snapped over to look at Blueberry.

“You’re doubting me?” Fell growled, and caused Blueberry to shrink down a little.

“O-Oh no that’s not what I meant! It’s just-” Blueberry was interrupted.

“Just shut the fuck up.” Fell snapped. Blueberry scrunched his face up at the curse word. He’d heard Fell say one before already, but he still didn’t like it. Fell noticed Blueberry’s expression and rolled his eyes.

“What’s that idiotic face for?” Fell said. Fell waited for an answer, but Blueberry did not reply.

“Are-! Are you ignoring me now?” Fell said in an almost offended tone, though he tried to hide it. Blueberry still didn’t say anything, he just kept walking.

“Stop it.” Fell demanded and stood in front of Blueberry. To which Blueberry responded by walking around him and moving forward again. Fell felt his anger bubbling over, his cheek bones became red and hot.

Fell -not all too gently- grabbed Blueberry by his shoulders, and spun him around. “Are you trying, to piss me off?” Fell growled in Blueberry’s face. Blueberry shook his head simply, and squirmed in Fell’s tight grip.

“Well you are, now fucking answer me!” Fell shouted, and Blueberry sighed.

“You told me to be quiet though!” Blueberry shouted back and broke free from Fell’s hold. Fell look somewhat dumbfounded, as he realized. Blueberry was right, he had told him to shut up. That made Fell even more angry. He hated being in the wrong. Fell made a small sound of frustration, then quickly started walking forward again. In his anger, his walking pace was much faster now, this caused Blueberry to have to jog to keep up.

______________________________________________________________________________

Blueberry and Fell had been walking for about twenty minutes in silence now. Blueberry hoped Fell was in a better mood now, and decided to finally ask the question, that had been on his mind from the moment he realized they were from different timelines.

“Fell?” Blueberry said and tried staying at the same pace as the other.

Fell glanced down at Blueberry. “What?” Fell answered after looking at him for a few minutes.

“Can I ask you… What your timeline is like?” Blueberry asked and looked up at the other skeleton. Making eye contact. Fell stared at him for a few minutes, both of them just standing still.

“It’s… Very dangerous.” Fell started, and continued their walk again. With all this stopping, they’d never make it Snowdin! Blueberry nodded, to let the other know he was listening.

“In my timeline, you wouldn’t last a day on your own. Kindness is something of nonexistence there.” Fell continued and Blueberry frowned.

“There’s never a day where someone doesn’t die. It’s kill or be killed there. Dust is always scattered somewhere. People are constantly fighting. You have to be strong in order to survive.” Fell went on, and Blueberry’s frown only deepened.

“That… Doesn’t sound like a very nice timeline..” Blueberry said after a few minutes of thinking. Fell shrugged.

“It’s not. But it is what it is.” Fell said with a light chuckle. Blueberry wondered how he could act so lighthearted about the situation. Never a day without death? That didn’t sound good at all. Blueberry felt pity for him.

“Oh don’t give me that look.” Fell said, breaking Blueberry from his thoughts.

“W-What look? I wasn’t giving you any kind of look!” Blueberry quickly said.

“Are you trying to lie to me?” Fell said. Blueberry shook his head hastily.

“What!? No of course not!” Blueberry assured him. Blueberry was about to say more, when unexpectedly noticed they were standing on something buzzing.

“Wait a minute.” Blueberry stopped walking for a moment, and scooted some snow aside from under his boot. There he could see a something pink, peeking up from underneath.

“Fell don’t move!” Blueberry said and put an arm out in front of Fell, to keep him from moving forward.

“What the fuck-” Fell was cut off by a shock of electricity springing up in front of him. Where Fell was about step, was a yellow tile.

“This is…” Blueberry grinned. “This is one of my puzzle! We’re in my timeline!” Blueberry said and jumped for joy. Then he quickly set back to looking at the ground.

“The snow has covered most of the tiles, it’s going to be difficult to get around them all.” Blueberry said and carefully kicked some of the snow off the tile in front of him. Fell seemed to groan in annoyance upon hearing they were in Blueberry’s timeline.

Blueberry hadn’t noticed, as he was too busy kicking the snow around them out of the way. “Ah Fell! You’re stepping on a green tile!” Blueberry pointed out and Fell looked down to see he indeed, was.

“Quick, come over on to mine. Maybe it won’t active just yet! Undyne’s puzzles are sometimes buggy anyways…” Blueberry mumbled the last part, and pulled Fell over onto the same tile as himself. It wasn’t that large of a tile, so the two had to be pressed against each other in order to both fit.

Blueberry was quite oblivious to their close contact, for the time being at least. He was busy focusing on finding a safe path off the puzzle. Unfortunately for Fell, he was all too aware of their closeness. His cheeks burned a bright red, as he tried to look at anything but Blueberry.

“Ah, we can step here next.” Blueberry instructed and side stepped. He urged Fell to follow. Then he went to brushing snow aside again. “Now here!” Blueberry continued, Fell following close behind.

Eventually, they made it off the puzzles grid. Without much harm. Though they both smelled like oranges and lemons now.

“We did it!” Blueberry cheered happily. “And! I know where we are now!” Blueberry continued to joyfully shout. Fell rolled his eyes.

“Let’s just hurry to your worlds damn scientist so I can go home.” Fell grumbled. Blueberry settled down and nodded.

 

“Follow me!” Blueberry chimed and began walking along a stony path. Fell followed, and hoped this madness would be over soon.

______________________________________________________________________________

It didn’t take Blueberry and Fell long to make it to town. Though as they arrived, Fell suggested they travel discreetly, as to not cause any confusion to any of the townspeople about this world's Papyrus. Blueberry agreed, and they made their way to Blueberry’s house by ducking through alley ways, and through the igloos tunnel system.

They now stood in front of Blueberry’s house. It didn’t look all that different from Fells. Just a lot brighter, and with more color. Blueberry opened and door and peeked inside. His brother wasn’t home. Blueberry figured he was out at Muffets, or work. He didn’t take into account that he’d been gone all night. Blueberry led Fell inside and quickly shut the door behind them.

“Phew… We’re safe!” Blueberry said and led Fell to the living room. “Alright, now you have to stay here while I go talk to Undyne on the phone, OK?” Blueberry said and pulled out his phone. Fell scoffed and sat down on the couch.

“Don’t treat me like a child. Whatever, just go take your stupid phone call so I can get home.” Fell said, and Blueberry nodded and bounced up stairs. Fell watched him happily bound up the stairs and made a face of disgust.

That was supposed to be his brother? _‘How ridiculous!’_ Fell thought and crossed arms across his chest. _‘A timeline where my pathetic excuse for a brother, is some happy fucking baby that makes absurd puzzles, and talks almost nonstop with his loud and obnoxious voice. His stupid eyes makes little fucking stars whenever he gets excited, he’s scared of the dark like he’s some overgrown child! He’s too happy, too optimistic, too loud, and too damn cut-’_ Fell quickly shut down that train of thought, and blushed lightly. Fell sat down on the couch with a huff, and waited for the smaller skeleton to finish with his phone call.

A few minutes later, Blueberry swung his door open, and stood at the top of the staircase. “I have informed my good friend Undyne of our problem, and she will be doing her best to find a way back to your timeline!” Blueberry announced as he hopped down the stairs.

“How long will it take?” Fell asked while standing from the couch. Blueberry slowed his joyful steps down the stairs at the question.

“Well... “ Blueberry started and sighed. “She doesn’t know exactly how long yet. She’ll have to meet you first too, so she can figure out which timeline yours is. Apparently there’s more than just yours and my world!” Blueberry explained and walked past Fell.

“Fine, I’ll go meet her as soon as I can then. The sooner I get out of here the better..” Fell grumbled as Blueberry walked into the kitchen.

Blueberry felt a little sad that Fell wanted to leave so eagerly. Was he not enjoying this misadventure at all? Blueberry was. It was cool to see a different version of Papyrus. He was much more… Expressive, than Blueberry’s brother. It was nice to have something different, and exciting happen.

Blueberry opened the refrigerator and sifted through its contents. “Hey Fell, do you like tacos?” Blueberry asked as he bent down to grab more ingredients.

“Mm not sure. I’ve never had one before.” Fell said and heard a loud CRASH! coming from the kitchen. “What the hell was that!?” Fell exclaimed and went over to the kitchen, where Blueberry was standing still. A few plastic containers lay on the floor.

Blueberry slowly turned to look at Fell. “You’ve… Never had a taco?” Blueberry asked in a dangerously quiet tone. Fell took a nervous step back, and curse under his breath for letting himself even get caught slightly off guard.

“Ah.. No.” Fell replied and watched as the shorter person began shaking. “W-What’s wrong with you!?” Fell questioned, and took another step back, this time his spine hit the side of Blueberry’s dining table.

Blueberry sprang up and jumped at Fell. “I can’t believe you’ve never had a taco before! Well, fear not, Fell! I, the magnificent Sans will make you the best thing you will ever eat!” Blueberry declared while clinging tightly to Fell’s chest plate. Fell stared down at the starry eyed Blueberry.

“Jeez alright! J-Just! Fucking get off me!” Fell yelled and pried Blueberry off of him. Blueberry hopped down and dashed back into the kitchen. A look of determination set on his face. Fell watched as Blueberry picked back up the plastic containers off the floor, put them back away. Blueberry sprint around the kitchen, chopping vegetables, cooking meat, and making taco shells.

_‘Blueberry seems to be very focused, almost… A little too focused? He looks fucking paranoid. What’s with that?’_ Fell thought as he leaned against the table. Blueberry was very attentive to all the food that was cooking. He made sure nothing got burnt or overcooked, he seasoned the meat with the utmost care, and cut the vegetables skillfully. This must have been something he practiced making a lot, Fell thought.

Blueberry turned off the stove, and plated up their food. “Done!” Blueberry stated and brought the two plates of tacos to the table. There was a third plate sitting absently on the counter by the stove. Fell thought of asking what it was for, but the smell of food quickly washed away any questions he was thinking of before.

Blueberry sat down in front of his plate, and ushered Fell to sit across from him, at his own plate. Fell did so, and looked at the taco curiously. Blueberry waited for Fell to try it, his eyes looked eager for him to take a bite. Fell picked it up, and inspected it for another moment. He’d watch Blueberry make the food, so he was quite positive that it was poisoned. Plus, Blueberry seemed all too innocent to even hurt a fly.

Fell took a small bite, and found that, it really didn’t taste all that bad. It was much better than takeout. That’s for sure. As Fell continued to eat, he found more things to like about it. It tasted fantastic! But of course, Fell wouldn’t admit that to Blueberry.

“S-So is it good?” Blueberry asked nervously, obviously a bit touchy about the subject. Fell gave a slight nod as he swallowed the food down.

“It is… Acceptable.” Fell said, trying his best to hide the fact that he really liked it. Though he really wasn’t very good at it. Blueberry could see right through his lie. Fell made the same face Papyrus would whenever he was lying. Though the difference was that Fell actually liked his cooking. Blueberry smiled wide and went to eating his own food.

Once they’d finished, Blueberry quickly cleaned up their dishes. Then after that Blueberry ran upstairs, and soon came back down with a bundle of clothing in his arms.

“Since you have to stay here for a little while, I figured you’d want to wear something more comfortable to bed. Besides your battle body armor.” Blueberry said, and offered Fell the cluster of clothing. Fell nodded and took the clothing from Blueberry.

“Oh er… T-Thanks.” Fell forced out his gratitude. Blueberry nodded and rushed back upstairs again. He came back down with a few blankets and a pillow.

“We don’t have any guest rooms, but you can sleep on our couch.” Blueberry said and placed the linens on the couch.

“I also have to introduce you to Papy, since you’ll living with us for a few days… I wonder how he’ll react to seeing another version of himself?… Oh hey! Is there another version of me in your world?” Blueberry’s words quickly spilled from his mouth as he was unable to stick to one subject.

Fell’s features darkened at the mention of his brother, and Blueberry gave him a questioning look. “Yeah… He’s a worthless piece of shit!” Fell spat and roughly sat down on the couch. Blueberry frowned and sat down next to him.

“Oh… Why do you think that?” Blueberry asked. Fell glared down at him. “What does it matter?” Fell grumbled at Blueberry’s question, with another question. Blueberry sighed.

“I dunno. Just thought you’d maybe want to talk about it.” Blueberry shrugged and sunk comfortably into the couch. Fell’s features twisted and he looked away from Blueberry.

“Well you thought wrong. I would never want to talk about him. Especially not to someone as feeble as you!” Fell snapped. Blueberry blinked at the sudden insult, then slumped his shoulders. His bright and starry eyes dimmed a bit.

“I wonder what happened to make you so mean…” Blueberry said in a quiet voice as he got back up off the couch. He then sighed. “I’ll be right back. I’m going to go see if Papy passed out at Muffet’s again.” Blueberry said and left the house. Fell sat in silence, and for some reason he couldn’t understand, he felt a little… Bad?

‘ _Fucking hell why do I feel bad?! I don’t really care... Or do I? God what is this damn Blueberry doing to me!? I need to get home as soon as I can._ ’ Fell thoughts ran wild as he sat with mixed feelings on the couch silently.

______________________________________________________________________________

Blueberry made his way to Muffets with a still somewhat saddened look. He really did want to know what made Fell act the way he does now. Though he pushed those thoughts aside as he neared Muffet’s entrance. Blueberry pushed the doors open, and glanced around the diner. He saw Muffet tending to some glasses. But Papyrus wasn’t there.

Blueberry began to feel a bit concerned as he walked over to the bar. “Muffet?” Blueberry said to get Muffet’s attention. She glanced up at him with a surprised look. “Oh there you are deary!” She said and motioned for him to sit down for a moment. Blueberry sat down at one of the bar stools and looked at her worryingly.

“Where’s Papyrus?” Blueberry asked and Muffet didn’t meet his gaze. “I thought you would’ve known. He hasn’t come back in since last night, when he went out to go look for you.” Muffet said, apprehension clear on her face. Blueberry was beginning to feel more panicked.

“He hasn’t?! I-I well…” Blueberry quickly calmed himself and forced a smile onto his face. “I-I bet he just got lost and fell asleep somewhere again. This isn’t the first time he’s done this, right?” Blueberry said, trying to reassure her, though something in his gut told him that wasn’t the case.

“He’ll show up by tomorrow, I’m sure!” Blueberry said, showing complete optimism. Though that’s definitely not what he was feeling. Muffet nodded and chuckled. “You’re probably right, sorry to worry you, dear.” Muffet said and passed Blueberry a few donuts.

“Give one to Papyrus for me when you find him, okay?” Muffet said, and Blueberry nodded as he hopped off the bar stool. “I’ll tell let you know when he gets back, okay?” Blueberry said with a grin, and Muffet waved him off. As Blueberry walked out of the bar like diner, his smile fell. Worry began building up inside him. Papyrus had been gone since late last night, looking for him! What kind of big brother was Blueberry!? _‘Not a very cool one right now, that’s for sure.’_ Blueberry’s thoughts said to him, and he frowned. Since when was he so pessimistic?

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Blueberry slammed his house door open, causing Fell to jump slightly, awaking from his light doze. “The great Sans is back!” Blueberry announced and kicked his boots off as he closed the door behind himself.

As Blueberry walked into the living room, his smile faltered somewhat. “I couldn’t… Find Papyrus. M-My brother. I don’t know where he is…” Blueberry trailed off. Then quickly brightened up again. “But, I’m sure he’s probably just sleeping somewhere! He’s such a lazy bones!” Blueberry said, more to assure himself, than the other.

Fell raised an eyebrow at the other skeletons sudden mood changes. But decided not to mention it. “Sounds a lot like my... Ugh brother.” Fell said, making a face at speaking of his brother again. Fell didn’t hate his brother, but he and him definitely weren’t on good terms.

“Oh, is your brother really lazy like mine?” Blueberry asked while sitting on the couch next to Fell. Blueberry was hoping Fell would be more open to talking about his brother now.

“Probably more lazy than yours. He’s utterly useless. He sleeps all day, I’m surprised no one's killed him for being so oblivious yet.” Fell scowled as he spoke. His words becoming more venomous by the second. Blueberry smirked as he got Fell to talk about his brother.

Fell took notice to Blueberry’s smirk, and felt anger push up into his cheeks. “Oh what now?” Fell said with a roll of his eyes.

Blueberry placed his hands under his chin and smiled innocently. “Hm, nothing!” Blueberry said with a grin. Fell just seemed to look more angry at that.

“You are really fucking confusing!” Fell bursted out and threw his arms up in exasperation. Blueberry giggled and sat back against the couch, and shrugged.

“Why do you find the need to say so many bad words?” Blueberry asked after a few minutes of them just sitting. It was Fell’s turn to shrug this time.

“Because I _fucking_ want to.” Fell said, emphasizing the curse word. Blueberry puffed his cheeks out a little.

“But that’s rude!” Blueberry argued. Fell chuckled.

“So? They’re fun to say.” Fell said and sunk into the couch. “You should try it yourself.” Fell said. Blueberry shook his head.

“Not gonna happen! Papy told me that saying bad words is well… B-Bad!” Blueberry exclaimed. Fell snickered and poked at Blueberry’s chest. “They’re bad if you’re a fucking coward.” Fell said, and held back another chuckle as Blueberry seemed to take those words to heart.

“I am no coward!” Blueberry said, jumping to his feet on the couch. “I am the great, magnificent, sensational Sans!” Blueberry shouted and bounced a bit in his movements. Fell couldn’t help but laugh a little. He looked so ridiculous. Like a child playing pretend. Blueberry didn’t take Fell’s laugh too lightly. In fact, he took it as Fell laughing at him. Which caused his cheeks to puff out once again, only making him look even more childish.

“Don’t laugh at me!” Blueberry yelled and hopped off the couch. “I’m super brave. The bravest there is! I’ll show you! Fight me!” Blueberry ranted and got into his battle stance. Fell gave him an amused look. Then he effortlessly flicked his wrist, making Blueberry’s soul tinted red.

Blueberry gasped as he was brought up off his feet. “W-What you!-” Blueberry struggled a bit in the magics grasp. Fell made Blueberry go higher up. “H-Hey stop that!” Blueberry yelled and tried reaching for something to grab onto. Fell cackled as he watched him struggle.

“Put me down!” Blueberry shrieked.

“What? You said you wanted to fight me.” Fell playfully teased, and Blueberry felt his cheeks get hot with anger. “Not like this! This isn’t fair!” Blueberry complained as Fell pulled him even higher up.

“W-Wait no! Please stop!” Blueberry squeezed his eyes shut, as he no longer wanted to stare down at the floor below him anymore. He was beginning to feel nauseated from being lifted off the ground so high up.

Fell laughed that evil like laugh he had laughed before, and kept him hanging where he was. “I’m sorry, what was that? I couldn’t quite hear you.” Fell said, finding the entire situation all too amusing.

“Fell _please_ let me down!” Blueberry plead, opening his eyes again. The stars in his sockets wide in fear at the height he was still at. Fell complied finally, and began slowly bringing Blueberry back to the floor.

“Do you still want to fight?” Fell asked, and Blueberry hurriedly shook his head no. “N-No not tonight! I’m m-much too tired now.” Blueberry said, trying to cover up the fact that he was just a bit scared. Fell laughed quietly, and let go of Blueberry’s soul.

“I t-think I’ll go to sleep now.” Blueberry said, still feeling a bit shaken. Fell nodded and grabbed the clothes Blueberry had given him to change into.

“I shall as well then. Is there someplace I can change? Or did you plan on making me strip down in front of you?” Fell asked and Blueberry looked confused.

“You can change in the bathroom if you want, but why would I make you change in front me? I’m not a pervert.” Blueberry sated and began walking upstairs to his own room.

Fell stood blushing in the living room for a few minutes, before stomping into the bathroom and changing into the clothes that were given to him. They looked to be spare clothes of Blueberry’s brother. There was a T-shirt, and a pair sweat pants. They looked as if they’d never been worn. Fell put on the clothes given to him, and felt a lot less intimidating without his sharp looking armor.

Fell gathered his armor together in one arm, and left the bathroom. He placed his armor beside the couch, and began laying out the pillows and blankets. Abruptly, Blueberry called down from the staircase to Fell. “I know you don’t really like me all too much,” Blueberry started, ultimately making Fell feel a little guilty -which he absolutely hated.- “But would you read me a bedtime story?...” Blueberry dared to ask.

“Papyrus -uh sorry, I mean my brother- would usually read me one to help me sleep, but he’s not here right now. A-And I can’t really sleep well one without it so… Could you please?” Blueberry said nervously, the worry of not having his brother home was plain on his face. Fell sighed and began walking up the stairs.

“Fine. But… I’m not very good at telling stories.” Fell said and met Blueberry at the top. Blueberry hugged his waist for a second. “Thank you…” Blueberry sighed out and hastily went back to his room. Fell stood at the top of the stairs red faced for a minute. _‘What is this skeleton trying to do to me!?’_ Fell thought, then calmed his nerves and went into Blueberry’s room.

The room was very colorful, and childlike. Much like Fell had imagined it would look. Blueberry was climbing into his bed when Fell entered. Fell noticed he was also holding a book in his hands.

“This is my favorite book, it’s called-” Blueberry was cut off by Fell snatching the book from his hands.

“I’m not reading that piece of junk. No, I’m going to tell you a story of my own.” Fell said, and Blueberry nodded excitedly.

“Ohh! Papy never told me a made up story before! How cool!” Blueberry said as he got more comfortable in his airplane bed. Fell grinned and scooted Blueberry over a bit.

“Make room, I’m not gonna just sit on the floor until you fall asleep.” Fell said, and Blueberry easily complied.

Fell took a deep breath, and began telling him a story. He was tempted to tell him a scary story. But he told the least scariest one he could. He’d given Blueberry a pretty tough day already. The poor little guy could use a break from Fell’s teasing and insults. _‘Fucking hell am I seriously going soft?! Anyone else and I wouldn’t be this nice, but damn when he looks like hi-!... I can’t help but act this way…’_ Fell thought as he slowly lowered his voice while telling the story. Already Blueberry was falling asleep. Blueberry really was tired. He was used to moving about all day, but the mental stress of his brother being still missing, was really taking a toll on his energy.

Fell went silent as the others breathing became softer. He didn’t dare move just yet, he remembered, when things were better with his brother, that he’d read him stories to sleep too. -Though Sans was the older brother of Fell. Fell always had to be the grown up- But whenever Fell would try to get up after getting him to sleep, his brother would wake up immediately if he tried to move. So Fell lay still for a few minutes, watching Blueberry’s facial expression as he had what seemed to be pleasant dreams.

After a few minutes, Fell thought it’d be safe to slip away now. He scooted away from Blueberry, and began to sit up. But suddenly, Blueberry made a small whimpering sound, and grabbed onto Fells hand. Fell looked back at Blueberry, whose soft expression changed into one of pain and fear. Fell went to move again, and Blueberry held his hand tighter.

“Don’t…” Blueberry mumbled in his sleep. Fell looked down at Blueberry curiously, and again tried to free his hand from Blueberry’s grasp. But he had no luck. Unfortunately for the two, it seemed Fell would be staying in Blueberry’s bed tonight. With a quiet sigh, Fell scooted back into bed, and adjusted himself into a more comfortable position. Once Fell was next to Blueberry again, his expression quickly changed back to a more calm one.

“You’re lucky I’m too tired to walk back downstairs anyway…” Fell grumbled, and closed his eyes. Sleep came to him quite easily this time. And so, the two skeletons once again, slept peacefully side by side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you didn't read the note above, next chapter should be up by this weekend. Your feedback is always appreciated!


	3. Honey Bears, Red Raspberry's, Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Switching to some other skeletons point of views. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh hey I'm a few days late. Sorry. I actually struggled with this chapter a little. I had to rewrite a bunch of stuff a lot because I had to really get a feel of these characters. I thought it'd be easy but man... It's pretty tough! 
> 
> Sorry if I made them a bit too OCC, I really did try my best! This chapter is unfortunately, not as long as I was planning to make it. I was pretty busy the past few days, so writing a lengthy chapter was difficult. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this anyway!

Papyrus woke up shaking. Icey pins and needles crawled up his bones. Where was he?

 

Papyrus sat up slowly and shook his head some. After his vision adjusted to the dim lighting, he looked around. Well, he figured out why he felt cold now. He’d been sleeping on the ground, against a tree. For however long he’d been passed out for. Papyrus stretched and began to stand. But a sharp pain shooting throughout his whole left leg, made him stumble a bit and fall forward.

 

Papyrus pushed himself up from off the ground, and glanced down at his leg. It had a thin crack going across it. Nothing a bit of food wouldn’t fix. But still a bit alarming, how had he gotten this injury? Why was he even outside right now? In the middle of the forest no less.

 

Papyrus racked his memory in hopes to remember something from last night, but the only thing that seemed to be coming to his mind, was his brother. Wait. Where was his brother? Did he get home safe last night?

 

No. He didn’t. Papyrus finally remembered. Papyrus had went home late last night, due to getting drunk, and the snowstorm. But when he arrived at home, his brother was nowhere to be found. Papyrus went into panic mode and took a shortcut straight to the forest, where he’d last seen Sans. He didn’t even bother checking to see if he was at Alphys’s place. He knew his brother would’ve called him in advance if he was to change his daily plans. But he didn’t get call, or send a text. Deep inside his gut, Papyrus felt like something was wrong. He’d never felt such a sickening feeling before. It gave him a surge of energy to find his brother.

 

So Papyrus ran through the forest blindly. Ignoring the storm as he tread forward. Ignoring the ongrowing chill he felt in his bones, that was slowly climbing up his legs with the rising snow. He ignored that fact that his left leg began to burn as he kept running. Papyrus had never ran this much in his entire life. He began to feel breathless, despite the fact that he didn’t need to breath. He needed to find Sans. He needed to know he was okay. He needed to-...

 

Papyrus vision went fuzzy as he stumbled over his feet. He braced himself against a tree, trying to steady himself. He couldn’t pass out now. Sure, he was drunk and exhausted. But he needed to make sure Sans was okay. He knew his brother was strong, extremely strong if he wanted to be. But he was quite cowardly. Papyrus knew this because, there would be days where he’d get home late (much like tonight) and find his brother still awake, watching TV with the living room light on. Papyrus would question why he was still up -as Sans usually preferred to go to sleep early- and Sans would brush it off as ‘just wasn’t sleepy!’ or ‘I wanted to make sure you got home safe!.’ Though Papyrus knew better, he knew Sans was just too scared to go to bed by himself. Just because he didn’t want to be alone. Alone in the dark.

 

Papyrus hadn’t even noticed that he’d slid down the tree and was sitting against it now. Papyrus knew that in this position, he was sure to pass out. Right there, in the snow. But he couldn’t move. Exhaustion was taking over him. His eyes felt heavy as his vision went blurry and faded. Soon enough, he was asleep.

 

Papyrus went back to his present mind. He tried to stand once more, he gritted his teeth at the pain from his leg, but endured it. Papyrus checked his phone, still nothing. He felt panic rising in his stomach again. But he was able to suppress it some, and think logically. _Sans could’ve found his way home last night, I should go back and check. Just go back home and check, if he’s not there this time, you can have the right to panic. ‘He’s home for sure. He just got lost, but he’s smart. He surely found his way back home. Yeah… Go back home._ ’ Papyrus put his hand out, and felt around the forest with his magic. But… None of the shortcuts he saw looked familiar. Papyrus wasn’t able to hold his magic long. The fracture in his leg caused him to be a bit more careful with using his magic.

 

Papyrus shook his head. How far had he gone into the forest? Papyrus took a few steps forward, trying his best to be light on his hurt leg. He tried again to look at the shortcuts. All were still unfamiliar. He decided to just hop through one, and hope for the best. Stepping through, Papyrus found himself at the front the ruins door. _‘Huh, that’s odd. I would’ve recognized the portal to here.’_ Papyrus thought while heading up the path towards Snowdin.

 

* * *

 

Sans sat as his sation drowsy eyed. He wanted to sleep, but he didn’t feel safe enough to. His brother still hadn’t come back from walking through the forest, which was _very_ unlike him. Sans began to fear that he’d never come back, and he’d be all alone. Sans knew he wasn’t very strong, and that any monster could come up and kill him. Just thinking about it made him anxious. Sans put his hands on the top of his skull and shuddered.

 

Sans just kept thinking to himself: _‘You’ll be okay. Papyrus will be back soon. He’s just taking another campout. He’ll be back soon. It’ll be okay. Take a deep breath. Just brea-’_ Sans thoughts were abruptly interrupted by someone calling out his name.

 

“Sans?” A familiar voice said. Sans whipped his head up and turned to see the source of the voiced. It was… His brother? No. Not his brother.

 

“Oh, you’re not Sans. Well, not _my_ Sans anyways…” Papyrus said with a sigh. Sans gave him a confused look.

 

“W-Wait what?” Sans stammered and looked the skeleton up and down. He looked like his brother, just a lot more… Casual? While analyzing the other skeleton, he noticed the crack going up the others leg. But he decided to mention it yet, he had more important questions to ask.

 

“Not your Sans? You’re _n-not_ my brother then?” Sans asked while eyeing the other skeleton.

 

Papyrus shrugged. “Nope. But I do think, we both have an idea about what’s going on.” Papyrus said and let Sans think for a minute. Sans furrowed his brow, gears turning inside his head. Then it all clicked together.

 

“Y-You’re from another universe... Right?” Sans said, a bit unsure. Papyrus nodded.

 

“Yep.” Papyrus said while leaning against a tree for a moment. Standing on his wounded leg for too long was very unpleasant.

 

“Heh.. Wow. That e-explains a lot.” Sans said while leaning back in his chair. His body language said he was relaxed, but his eyes said he was more nervous than before. “You didn’t- I mean Boss didn’t make it home last night. I began to think someone finally... S-Stood up to him and dusted him. T-Turns out, he just switched places with some _pansy_.” Sans said and shivered a bit. “I a-assume at least.” Sans mumbled the last part.

 

“You’re quick to judge.” Papyrus said as he pulled a cigarette out from his pocket. Sans eyes went wide as he watched Papyrus take a lighter out of his pocket as well, and light the cigarette. Papyrus noticed his gaze and smirked.

 

“Oh, what? Do you like these?” Papyrus said and waved the pack of cigarettes in front of Sans face a bit teasingly. Sans eyes followed the small box as it was waved from side to side. Papyrus chuckled and tossed the box to him. “Here, you can keep this one.” Papyrus said as Sans fumbled with catching the box.

 

“T-thanks..” Sans mumbled and quickly got a cigarette of his own to light. The two of them stood in silence for a few minutes, just taking a smoke break. Papyrus hoped letting the smoke run through his bones, would help calm his nerves. But he didn’t feel any less panicked from before. He still hadn’t gotten any texts from his brother, and now he was in a different dimension. Could he even receive texts or calls from his brother, now that he was in another timeline? Papyrus shook his head. Letting his thoughts just wander.

 

Sans finally spoke up after a few minutes, breaking Papyrus from his thoughts. “Y-You know… With an injury like that, you won’t last the day here.” Sans said nodded at Papyrus’s leg. Papyrus glanced down at his leg as well, grimacing as he saw the crack had gotten bigger.

 

“Yeah I- Wait... Why wouldn’t I-” Papyrus was cut off.

 

“Ah right, I forgot to m-mention this.” Sans said with a wicked and somewhat nervous grin. “In this world, it’s kill, or be _killed_.” Sans said and Papyrus tried to hide the shudder he felt go down his spine. This other version of Sans was strikingly different from the one Papyrus knew. His eyes were red, they also looked tired. He had a smile stretched into a wary grin, and his clothes looked more like something Papyrus himself wore instead of his brother. He looked -to Papyrus- edgy.

 

“I suggest you go back to your timeline as soon as possible.” Sans said and put his legs up on the table of his station.

 

“I would if I knew how.” Papyrus said and slid down the tree, into a more comfortable position for his leg.

 

“What w-were you doing to get yourself here i-in the first place?” Sans asked, looking a bit annoyed. He was still stuttering. This Papyrus wasn’t even his boss, but he was _still stuttering._ Sans quietly groaned to himself.

 

“... Taking a walk.” Papyrus answered. But something within his eyes told Sans that, that’s not all he was doing. But he shrugged it off.

 

“What then? Y-You’re just gonna stay here?” Sans asked giving Papyrus an odd look.

 

“Mm no. I need to get back home for sure.” Papyrus said, pausing as to try and keep his voice steady, and worry free. “But I kind of don’t feel like it’s going to be as easy as we want it to be.” Papyrus finished. Papyrus looked at Sans with a downcast gaze.

 

Sans stayed quiet for a minute. “... You don’t expect m-me to help, d-do you?” Sans asked, Papyrus gave him a small pleading look. Sans looked away from Papyrus quickly and gritted his teeth. He looked so much like his brother. Too much like his brother, but he wasn’t his brother. He couldn’t give in. He’d seem weak to help someone weaker than himself.

 

But if he was like his brother, was he really weaker than Sans?

 

“I was hoping you would... In return I could try and help bring your brother back as well.” Papyrus offered, noticing the smaller skeleton having some conflicted feelings. Sans looked at Papyrus from the corner of his eye, and stared for a moment. Sans pondered over his previous thoughts again, and then he sighed and stood up from his post.

 

“Ugh f-fine… J-Just, come with me.” Sans grumbled and walked over to Papyrus, and lent him a hand. Papyrus was surprised at the kind gesture, as this Sans didn’t really give off a nice kind of vibe. But Papyrus took his hand anyways, and let himself get pulled to his feet. Well, mostly to his feet anyway. The height difference caused them to stumble a bit.

 

After Sans caught his footing, he shook his head and put his arm out to feel around the shortcuts. After finding the one he needed, he took Papyrus by the hand again, and roughly pulled him through and into the other side. They appeared in Sans house. If Papyrus wasn’t used to taking shortcuts so much, he might’ve tripped and fallen from such a rough landing.

 

Papyrus took a moment to look around the house a little. To not much surprise, it looked almost exactly like his, with the exception of it looking much darker in contrast and having a few items different from his own. Sans gave him a minute to take it in as he went upstairs, and came back down with a roll of gauze.

 

“Fix yourself up while I grab us something eat, and get comfortable. You’re gonna have to stay here for a little while if I’m helping you.” Sans said with a steady and somewhat stern voice, and tossed Papyrus the gauze roll. Papyrus caught it easily and sat himself down on the couch.

 

Sans walked into the kitchen and took a deep breath. It was so weird seeing such a laid back version of Papyrus. He wasn’t sure how he should treat him. _‘He looks like Boss. But he isn’t. I don’t need to treat him like Boss. I don’t have to help him. But… He’s hurt, not like I care really. But… Ugh he just looks too much like my brother! I just can’t force myself to leave him like that! Damn it!!!’_ Sans silently fumed as he rummaged through his refrigerator carelessly.

 

Papyrus had loosely wrapped his leg in the bandages, and was now just waiting for the other Sans to come back. After a few minutes, Sans walked back over to Papyrus, and set a cup of instant noodles in front of him. Papyrus stared at it for a minutes. And Sans stood his ground with crossed arms.

 

“I-It’s what we have, okay?! N-Now do you w-want your leg to h-heal, or not?!” Sans yelled and looked a lot angrier than he probably should be. Papyrus shrugged and grabbed the cup of ramen. Sans looked down at Papyrus lazily wrapped leg.

 

“Wha- Are you stupid!? Do you expect your leg to get b-betterl with a s-shitty wrapping, like that!?” Sans shouted and snatched the gauze from next to Papyrus. Sans unwrapped Papyrus’s attempt at wrapping his wound, and redid it himself. Papyrus flinched when Sans tightened it, but Sans hadn’t noticed it.

 

“There, jeez you r-really are nothing like Boss. At least he knows h-how to take care of himself.” Sans huffed, and Papyrus raised an eyebrow.

 

“You keep indirectly insulting me, and yet you’re still helping me. Do you always complain when you do something you chose to do yourself?” Papyrus asked with a smug grin. Sans face grew hot as he took a step back.

 

“W-Well I-!” Sans stammered and felt sweat drip down his skull. How was a skeleton able to sweat? Well, it’s best not to ask.

 

Papyrus smile grew wider with every second that went by without an answer from the snappy skeleton. Sans face got even redder, from both anger and embarrassment. A sound of frustration came from the smaller skeleton as he turned, and stomped up the stairs in a snit.

 

“J-Just s-shut up... “ Sans muttered as he went to his room, and slammed the door behind him. Papyrus snickered and continued eating his noodles. That’s one thing Papyrus’s Sans, and this timelines Sans had in common. They’re buttons were both awfully easy to push. Just one word, or a simple sentence, was enough to ruffle their feathers and make them run off in a huff. It was hilarious! Papyrus thought so at least.

 

Papyrus finished eating, and set the empty Styrofoam cup on a small wooden table next to the couch. He laid back, and sighed. He checked his phone again. Still no messages. _‘Why don’t you just call him yourself? Idiot you should’ve done that earlier.’_ Papyrus thought, and quickly clicked the dial button next to his brothers name. It rang, and rang, and rang… But nobody came.

 

Papyrus sighed and stuffed his phone back into his pocket, just then- Sans came down the stairs, not looking any less unraveled from earlier.

 

“I-I got in contact with A-Alphys. She said that s-she’ll help figure out a way t-to get you back. A-as long as she’s able to meet you…” Sans explained and plopped down anxiously onto the couch.

 

“Alphys? Head of the Royal Guard Alphys?” Papyrus questioned and looked over at the jittery Sans. If he looked anxious before, he _definitely_ looked anxious now.

 

“Oh, is s-she head of the Royal Guard from where you’re at? Man that’d b-be fucking weird... She’s the Royal Scientist h-here.” Sans said and cursed himself for not being able to talk without stuttering.

 

“What’s wrong?” Papyrus asked suddenly, and leaned over Sans. Sans looked up at him with wide eyes and blinked in confusion.

.

.

.

.

.

“Eh? N-Nothing’s w-wrong.” Sans sputtered after a long pause. But Papyrus didn’t move. His eyes bore into Sans. He fidgeted with his jacket sleeves. “S-Seriously I’m fucking f-fine, alright?!” Sans shouted and pressed himself against the side of the couch.

 

“I can read my brother better than anyone else. If you didn’t know, _you’re another version of my brother_ . Which means I can read you just as well. And you wanna know what I noticed?” Papyrus said in a somewhat serious tone. He leaned closer to Sans, who only seemed to be getting more nervous. “That you do the same thing he does when he’s _scared._ ” Papyrus said with a confident, and concerned voice. Sans swallowed hard and dashed his eyes from side to side, he looked at everything but Papyrus. He wouldn’t let this guy break him. Sans had to deal with his own stuff, he didn’t need to tell Papyrus about the deal he’d just made upstairs. Sans wouldn’t tell Papyrus what he had agreed to do for his sake. He only agreed because he wanted this Papyrus out of his hair. Figuratively speaking of course.

 

“What’s you’re fucking issue?! I’m not s-scared!” Sans growled angrily, and his voice had failed him again. Papyrus raised an eyebrow. Then backed away from him with a sigh.

 

“Fine… Whatever you say.” Papyrus said, giving off a moderately angered mood. Sans crossed his arms with a ‘hmph!’ and sunk into the couch. After a minute, Sans used his magic to give himself the remote, and he turned on the TV.

 

The two of them watched in silence as Sans flipped through the countless channels.

 

* * *

 

 

Evening had fallen upon the alternate dimensions underground. Papyrus had fallen asleep on the couch while watching ‘Mettaton The Killer Robot’ with Sans. After the overall shock of such a dark themed show, Papyrus was able to watch it silence. Probably because he was slightly disturbed to the fact that it was all on live TV. Meaning almost none- if any, of the blood and gore was fake. Sans looked over at the taller skeleton and stared at him.

 

_‘His eyes look tired. Really damn tired. His teeth aren’t sharp either. And he doesn’t wear any protective armor. Kind of like… Me? Hmm… He’s really lazy. Also… Like me. Ugh, he’s a lot like me. Boss would lose his shit if he found out an alternate version of him looked, and acted like this!’_ Sans thought, and stifled a giggle.   

 

Sans stood from the couch, and shuffled up stairs, he went to his room and grabbed a spare pillow and blanket. He then went back downstairs and placed the pillow somewhat under Papyrus skull, and draped the blanket over Papyrus carelessly. Sans gave himself a nod of approval, and made his way back to his room.

 

Sans crawled into his bed, and didn’t even bother covering himself with a blanket. He yawned and glanced at his phone, that was on the floor next to his mattress. The time read: 2:36am. And he noticed he had no messages. He didn’t expect any really. But, still… His soul sank a little lower in his chest. Sans rolled over and hoped sleep would overtake soon. It did.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Sans woke up and grumbled. He didn’t want to be awake yet. He turned on his phone groggily, and looked at the time. 12:02am.

 

Sans sighed and rolled onto his back. He stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes. Then he forced himself out of bed. He stretched and popped bones. Yawning loudly as he made his way out of his room, and down the stairs. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, when he suddenly noticed the guest- still sleeping on the couch.

 

Sans blinked, and remembered the events from the other day. He shrugged and shuffled into the kitchen. He opened the fridge, and cringed at the sheer amount of leftover takeout they had. Sans closed the fridge with a sigh, and went back to the living room.

 

Sans lazily scribbled some words on a sticky note, and then stuck it to Papyrus’s forehead, who didn’t even flinch at the contact.

 

Sans fixed a lazy grin onto his face, and used a shortcut to go to Grillby’s.

 

Papyrus awoke to the feeling of falling. He snapped his eyes open as he slid off the couch, and fell with a loud **thud!**

 

Papyrus groaned in pain, and slowly lifted his head from off the floor. He blinked and looked around the room. After finding his bearings, Papyrus began to stand up, when a sudden ache reminded Papyrus of his still healing leg. What, things don’t just heal instantly ya know?

 

Papyrus slowly stood this time, being more cautious than before, and sat himself back on the couch. That’s when he saw the sticky note attached to his forehead. He raised a brow and peeled it off.

 

Papyrus’s sleepy eyes read over it, the note read: ‘ **_going to Grillby’s to grab us breakfast. don’t leave the house while i’m gone.’_ ** The very jagged and messily written, but it looked a lot Papyrus’s handwriting, so he was able to read it without problem.

 

Papyrus put the sticky note on the table and leaned back against the couch again. He could fall back asleep, he wasn’t really ready to be awake yet as it is. But looking at the clock on his phone, he decided for once, it’d be best if he didn’t.

 

The front door suddenly slammed open, and Sans rushed inside, and shut the door quickly behind himself. He rounded the corner and saw Papyrus sitting on the couch with a perplexed look on his face.

 

“What?!” Sans snapped and dropped a bag of food on the dining table. Papyrus shrugged, and willed himself to start standing up. Sans noticed his struggling, made a quiet ‘tsk’ sound.

 

“It’s the next day, and you’re still having problems with your leg?” Sans inquired and leaned against the doorframe.

 

“Eh, what can I say. I had a rough awakening.” Papyrus said as he walked over to the table. Sans squinted, then sat down.

 

“Whatever.” Sans said, not really caring anymore. He opened the bag of food, and handed Papyrus a box of fries and a burger. Sans brought out his own box of food, then pulled a large bottle of mustard from out of his jacket. Papyrus made a weird face, but he couldn’t judge much, as he was pulling out several packets of honey from out his hoodie pocket.

 

“Honey?” Sans questioned and began dousing his fries in mustard. Papyrus snickered.

 

“Yes, dear?” Papyrus answered in a lazy tone. Sans looked confused, before he put the pieces together. Sans blushed.

 

“Wh- That’s not what I meant!” Sans shouted and began angrily eating. Papyrus chuckled and ate his own food, glazing stuff in honey as he went. The two of them ate in silence for the most part, until the end where Papyrus decided to speak up.

 

“Since I’m gonna be here for a little while, I need something to call you. Don’t want to call you by my bros name. Seems weird.” Papyrus said and Sans made an irritated face.

 

“Fine uh… J-Just making something up? I don’t fucking c-care.” Sans said and took a gulp from his mustard bottle. Papyrus thought for a moment, just staring at Sans trying to think of a name. Sans squirmed uncomfortably at being stared at. But continued eating.

  


Finally, after what felt like forever to poor Sans, Papyrus spoke up again.

 

“Red.” Papyrus decided and nodded to himself in approval. Sans made a face at him.

 

“R-Red?” Sans questioned and looked up from his now empty box of food. Papyrus nodded and smiled… ‘ _Mischievously like?’_ Sans thought.

 

“Yeah, coz your eyes are always red. Oh and your cheeks too.” Papyrus teased as Sans grew just a little bit red from Papyrus’s last comment.

 

“Wh- I-!.... Fuck you!” Sans yelled and quickly stood from the table. “W-What do I call y-you then?!” Sans asked while glaring at Papyrus.

 

“I thought you already started calling me Honey?” Papyrus said, once again poking fun at Sans. It was just too easy!

 

“Y-You think I’m seriously going t-to call you that?!” Sans shrieked angrily. Papyrus gave a slight nod.

 

“Got any better ideas?” Papyrus asked, Sans stood silent for a few minutes before groaning.

 

“Ugh no! Fine! Fuck! I’ll f-fucking call you H-Honey! Happy?!” Sans said while stuffing his hands into his pockets now. He felt nervous and unable to sit still. Like he had to keep moving, as much as he didn’t want to. Papyrus grinned at Sans though, seemingly happy with the new nickname.

 

“Very.” Papyrus responded, and Sans calmed down a little. If Papyrus planned on teasing Sans like this all the time, Sans thought he might have a very bad time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter should be up by either Friday, or Sunday.
> 
> Also I forgot to mention this in the top notes, but I got 100+ Kudos!?!? And 15 bookmarks?! AND ALMOST 1000 HITS?!?! Whoa that's fucking crazy. Wow golly gosh thank you all so much! It means so much to me! It really helps me gain some confidence to continue writing the next chapter. :) (ALL YOUR AMAZINGLY NICE COMMENTS REALLY HELP ME TOO! LIKE OH JEEZ THEY HELP A LOT!!! THANK YOOUUUUU <3)


	4. Phone Calls From The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little more interesting?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh dang. Oh dangy dang. I've been absent for a REALLY long time!!! I'm so sorry! I didn't want to be gone so long! I didn't want to be gone at all! 
> 
> You see... A few weeks back, when I finished my last chapter, I got a serious writers block. And so because of that, I thought... 'Hey, it's cool if I'm a few days late. I'll focus on drawing for now!' But then... Real life got busy. Super busy. And so I've been exhausted and not really feeling up to writing much. This week hasn't been as busy, and so I pushed myself to get this done!! I'm sorry it's kind of more of a filler chapter... Or at least I feel like it is?... Maybe it isn't??? I don't really even know HAHA! Sorry if I'm being a little self conscious eheh... (I should not be a writer I dunno what the heckty heck I'm doing) 
> 
> But so, here is a chapter! Finally! After so long!... Also... I don't think I can have much of an organized update schedule. Just because of who I am as a person, and because busy real life. ;-; I'll just try really hard to post a chapter whenever I get the chance to write!!! 
> 
> (Sorry this is so long, but another thing I want to mention... It's bad but... I want to start ANOTHER fanfiction. Even though I struggling to update this one?? I think I might, despite the stress lmao rip me)

Fell was the one to wake up before Blueberry this time. He had awoken to Blueberry laying halfway on top of him, snoring softly. Fell of course, was not fond of being this close to the other, and so he quickly pushed Blueberry off of himself, and fell out of bed. Blueberry somehow didn’t wake up by the sound of Fell crashing onto the floor, which was fine by him. The ball of energy that Blueberry was, was quite overwhelming for someone like Fell.

 

Fell cursed under his breath and sat up from the floor, he rubbed the side of his skull and groaned. Perhaps he shouldn’t have moved so quickly.

 

Fell stood up and decided to studied the room a bit more than he had before. Blueberry had a bookshelf filled with tons of puzzle books, dating guides, and fairytale stories. At one corner there was a computer. In another there was a box of bones. Fell also noted the table by Blueberry’s bed, that had a large assortment of figurines and toys.

 

Fell walked over to the book shelf, and scanned over the titles. Most of them looked childish and unintriguing. Though one book did catch his eye. It looked fairly normal, with a light blue cover and a missing title. What made it different from rest was all the small colored papers that stuck out from some of the pages.

 

Fell pushed aside some other books, and pulled it out. Fell opened it to the first page, it was… Another dating guide? It seemed like it was used quite a lot. Fell wanted to read through some of it, but the stirring of the smaller skeleton, caused him to hurriedly put it back where he’d found it, and grab a different book.

 

Blueberry rolled over, and sleepily blinked. He looked up at Fell, who was desperately trying to look like he interested in what he was reading.

 

“Papy?...” Blueberry questioned groggily, and sat up. Fell looked down at his clothes, remembering that he was borrowing some of the other Papyrus’s clothing.

 

Blueberry rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at Fell a bit better. “Oh wait, not Papy. Sorry, Fell.” Blueberry said while yawning. Blueberry stretched and hopped out of bed.

 

“Good morning, Fell!” Blueberry chirped and quickly began to fix his bed sheets. But after a moment, Blueberry suddenly froze and looked back at Fell. “Wait a second… Why are you in my room?! Did you sleep in my bed, with me?!” Blueberry shrieked and used the blanket he was holding to cover himself, as if he was exposed.

 

“Yes I did. You wouldn’t let me fucking leave!” Fell defended himself, and Blueberry dropped his blanket some.

 

“Really?” Blueberry asked in disbelief. Fell nodded.

 

“Oh.” Blueberry said quietly as his cheeks were dusted a light blue. “S-Sorry.” Blueberry said and hastily finished making his bed. He felt quite childish. Making Fell stay with him last night. Whether it was in his sleep or not, it was still slightly embarrassing.

 

“Well um… Nevermind then! Now that I am fully awake, I shall begin to make breakfast! Blueberry declared, quickly skipping past Fell and to the door, he paused and looked back at him. “Do you want to help?” Blueberry offered. He didn’t usually ask if his brother ever wanted to help make breakfast, but that was due to Papyrus’s laziness. Perhaps this Papyrus -or as Blueberry called him, Fell- would enjoy cooking along with him.

 

Fell thought about it for a few minutes, he enjoyed cooking well enough. Though he didn’t do it much. The top reason being, his job as a Head Of The Royal Guardsmen. Being so important to the underground, left him always exhausted at the day's end. So most nights he’d just eat food from Grillby’s. Even though he didn’t find the greasy food very appealing. Fell realized he’d lost himself in his thoughts, and nodded some.

 

“Why not. I’ve nothing better to do anyways..” Fell said, somewhat with a grumble as he thought of being trapped in this other universe. Then Fell followed Blueberry out of his room.

 

After making their way to the kitchen, Blueberry began to expertly get to work on gathering ingredients, bowls, and utensils. Fell stood around awkwardly, not really sure what to do yet. Blueberry noticed this, and turned to Fell.

 

“Sorry, I forgot to tell you what we’re making. It’s pancakes!” Blueberry said as he handed Fell a mixing bowl filled with a few dry ingredients, and a whisk. “Mix these together, please.” Blueberry instructed, then went to another bowl filled with wet ingredients. Fell wasn’t one for taking orders, and so he did nothing at first. But he had agreed to help. Fell grumbled, and slowly began mixing the things together.

 

Blueberry watched as Fell mixed together the ingredients. And how despite his hostile demeanor, he was mixing with such gentleness and care, Blueberry grinned at him, and Fell got a bit flustered. Fell wasn’t used to seeing such a kind smile. He was familiarized with grins with evil intent, or ones of ulterior motives. And the one he was just given, was pure and caring... Nothing bad in the slightest.

 

Blueberry turned back around, and went to attending to a different part of making their breakfast. While Fell continued to do his part, his pace a bit quicker now. After a few minutes, Fell set the bowl on the counter, and let Blueberry put all of the ingredients together.

 

Blueberry passed a much bigger bowl over to Fell after he’d finished putting everything together, and instructed him to mix again. Fell did so, somewhat annoyed like. _‘He really doesn’t like being told to do stuff...’_ Blueberry thought with a giggle, as he noticed Fell’s somewhat bitter mood. Though on the other hand, Fell was the one to agree to helping.

 

* * *

 

 

Blueberry and Fell had just finished breakfast, and were now dressed in both of their normal everyday battle body armor. Fell had been pacing about the house as Blueberry busied himself with cleaning up after breakfast.

 

Usually by now, Fell would be at his post, watching for humans and keeping monsters in their place. Or recalibrating his traps, or even reporting back to Undyne. Anything better than what he was doing now! Which was wasting time. Fell stopped abruptly, and roughly sat himself on the couch with a huff. He felt antsy for some reason. Guarded even. He knew he had no reason to be, as he had learned that in this world, none of the monsters seemed to have ill intent towards each other. It was very strange to him. Seeing all monsters he knew back from his world, look kind and cheerful. Giving gifts to each other, and walking around town without fear or an intimidating face.

 

It gave Fell mixed feelings. The most prominent one being a somewhat sickly feeling. He felt so confused and unsure. He felt he should be alert, and ready to fight, to hurt, to kill. But he didn’t have a reason to. And so if he were, he’d seem foolish. But Fell couldn’t help it. It was almost like a second sense to be so preceptive. Fell made a sound of frustration, and fell back onto the couch now. Laying down so his legs hung over the armrest.

 

Blueberry paused his cleaning, and looked over a plate on the counter. It had plastic wrap on it in hopes to retain some heat, and was piled high with pancakes. Blueberry had saved it for when his brother woke up and came down stairs. As Blueberry was sure that he would have come home last night. But he hadn’t come down stairs yet. Blueberry began to feel worried, but he shoved it to the back of his mind and left the kitchen. Blueberry noted the bored looking Fell on the couch, but disregarded him for the time being. Then quickly made his way upstairs.

 

Upon his arrival to his brothers room, he found the panic had wiggled its way back to the front of Blueberry’s thoughts. With a shaky hand, Blueberry slowly opened his brothers bedroom door. And found... That he did in fact have a reason to worry.

 

Honey still wasn’t home.

 

Blueberry snactched his phone from out of his pocket, fumbling with it in his shaky hands. The screen read he had a missed call. From his brother. Blueberry quickly tapped away at his phone to call back, but it just kept ringing. Blueberry tried calling again, panic rising even more as it continued to ring. But finally after a moment, he answered.

 

**_“Sans!?”_ ** Honey’s voice shouted through the receiver. Blueberry winced at the loudness but grinned none of the less.

 

“Papy! Where are you?” Blueberry asked, distress making it’s way into his voice.

 

**_“Wha- doesn’t matter right now! Where you? Are you okay? Are you home now? Why didn’t you come home the other day?”_ ** Honey blabbered out question after question, causing Blueberry to giggle. His brother seemed really worried, which did make Blueberry feel bad, he hated making him worry. But it made him feel happy to know he wasn’t the only one being anxious.  

 

“Paps I’m okay! I’m at home, and safe. There was this huge storm that made me have to camp out in the forest! So I wasn’t able to get home… Luckily Fell was there and helped me out. Not like I really needed it of course, The Magnificent Sans can handle anything!” Blueberry boasted.

 

**_“Huh?.. Sans, who’s Fell?”_ ** Honey asked, confusion clear in his words, and slight concern. Blueberry blinked, remembering his brother had no clue as to who he was talking about yet.

 

“Oh! Right, I haven’t been able to tell you about him yet! You won’t believe it, but he’s another you! He looks just like you Papy, but a little.. Hmm what’s the word?..” Blueberry had to pause to think for a moment. On the other side of the phone Honey was silent. Seemingly thinking about something as well.

 

It was Honey who broke the silence. **_“...Is the word you’re looking for perhaps… Hostile?”_ **

 

“Oh, well the word is a bit rude… I was trying to think of a nicer one. But yes! How did you know?... Oh well, nevermind. Would you like me to send you a picture of him?” Blueberry offered and slowly made his way down the stairs as he spoke. Blueberry heard another voice through the phone, though it was muffled and quiet. He didn’t think too much of it.

 

**_“Sure bro. Why not.”_ ** Honey said, snickering about something Blueberry wasn’t sure of.

 

“Okay, just give me a second!” Blueberry said as he hopped down the last few steps, and made his way to the couch. Where Fell was still lying across with a bored expression. Blueberry pulled his phone away from his ear for a moment, and turned it towards Fell.

 

“Fell, smile and say cheese!” Blueberry said while grinning. Fell casted a glare towards him as Blueberry took a picture. Blueberry frowned when looking at the picture, somewhat annoyed that Fell didn’t smile. Blueberry decided it didn’t matter, and sent the picture to Honey anyways.

 

“I don’t think Fell likes his picture being taken…” Blueberry commented off handedly as Honey received the picture. Blueberry heard someone laughing through the phone in the background, and it certainly wasn’t Honey.

 

“Papy, where are you? As your older brother, I’ve been quite worried too you know...” Blueberry began to mumble a bit.

 

**_“Oh right, sorry bro. I’m just in another universe.”_ ** Honey said bluntly, Blueberry blinked, for some reason he wasn’t very surprised.

 

“Is there another me there? And another you?” Blueberry asked somewhat excited, and sitting at the end of the couch, by Fell’s feet. Honey was slightly shocked that Blueberry wasn’t more surprised about what he’d said. But then again, Blueberry did hang out with Undyne quite a lot, when he wasn’t busy with puzzles or training with Alphys.

 

**_“No other me, he’s lost. But, there is another you. I call him Red, he’s kind of... “_ ** Honey trailed off, not daring to finish his sentence as the other skeleton stood next to him looked at him with a warning glare. **_“Hey I know, wanna just see a picture of him?”_ ** Honey then said with a hint of mischief in his tone.

 

Blueberry heard someone shouting, who he presumed was Red, and then his brother laughing. Blueberry looked at the phone confused for a moment, and before he could answer, his brother had already sent him a picture.

 

“Wow he really does look like me! Except he dresses a little bit more like you, Papy.” Blueberry said with a giggle, as he looked at the picture of two skeletons, the taller one trying to take the selfie, and the smaller one struggling to get out of the others grasp angrily, his eye was glowing red. Blueberry hoped nothing bad was going to happen.

 

Blueberry suddenly noticed how much Red looked like Fell. Their teeth were both sharp, and they both had intimidating demeanors. Both seemed to have red, black, and gold color schemes. Was this perhaps Fell’s... Sans? Did Blueberry’s brother and Red’s brother switch places? Blueberry looked at the photo for another minute, before showing the screen to Fell.

 

“This is what my brother looks like! The other me in the picture looks a lot like you though! Is this your Sans?... Your brother?” Blueberry spoke quickly as he shoved the phone closer and closer to Fell. Crawling along the couch as Blueberry did so. Fell backed up into the couch some, and looked at the screen.

  


It was his brother. His Sans.  

 

Fell studied the the taller skeleton in the picture carefully, he didn’t look like much of a threat. Sans would probably be safe enough, as long as he remembered everything Fell had taught him. Fell nodded and glanced at Blueberry, who was intently waiting for an answer.

 

“Yeah… That’s him.” Fell said with a hint of annoyance. Blueberry raised a brow but didn’t say anything yet. Blueberry brought the phone back to the side of his skull, where his ears would be.

 

“So… I guess… You two went to each other's universes or something, right?” Blueberry asked, leaning against Fell as he relaxed some. Fell flinched, but didn’t seem to care much. He just looked bored and irritated.

 

**_“Yep, seems like it. We’ll figure out a way to get us back to our rightful universes though. Don’t worry bro.”_ ** Honey said and Blueberry grinned.

 

“Oh I’m not worried! I already told Undyne about what’s going on, Fell and I are going to visit her this afternoon, she says she might be able to figure out a way to get him back home.” Blueberry said. Honey felt Blueberry was acting all too calm for a situation like this, but then again... His bro had always been really cool, it shouldn’t really be a surprise that Blueberry was able to handle this so well.

 

**_“Hm alright. Let us know if there’s any progress on your end, me and Red will do the same.”_ ** Honey said, and Blueberry shouted an ‘OK!’ before going to hang up. But Fell abruptly put a hand out to block him from ending the call.

 

“Uh!.. H-Hold on a second! I have something to say to that lazybones brother of mine..” Fell said, taking the phone from Blueberry as he spoke. Blueberry allowed him to take it, and waited for him to say what he needed to say.

 

“Because I’m not there, everyone will probably be wondering where The Great Papyrus has gone off to! If anyone asks, tell them I went on another ‘hunting’ trip. Alright?” Fell took on an authoritative tone, and a loud ‘gulp’ could be heard from the other end of the receiver.

 

**_“R-Right of course, Boss! Anything!”_ ** Red said, trying his best not to stutter, but doing so anyways. Fell nodded in approval, despite the fact that his brother couldn’t see him.

 

“Good. Now… J-Just… Don’t get yourself killed!..” Fell quickly mumbled, then ended the call. Not letting Red respond to that. Red may be a lazy piece of shit in Fell’s mind, but he did still care for him. Just a little. Even if Fell didn’t act like it. They didn’t really treat each other like brothers now, too much had changed between them. Fell thought that maybe if they grew up with different circumstances, he would’ve maybe grown up to look up to Red more. They could’ve been closer. But… Red had lost too many chances. And so did Fell. Promises were broken, trust was severed, pain was inflicted on one another. So much. They lived in a broken world, in which they either became broken with it, or forced themselves to be the breaker of it.

  


Fell was deep in thought, and Blueberry decided to leave him be for a few minutes. Blueberry took his phone back carefully, then hopped off the couch, and made his way to the kitchen. Where he hastily sent a text off to Undyne, and almost immediately got a text back.

 

Blueberry texted back and forth with her for a few minutes, before he felt it was time for him and Fell to get going. Undyne was very eager to meet Fell, as Fell was very eager to meet her as well. -Blueberry assumed at least- But they both had different reasons for their eagerness. Undyne was excited to study someone from an entirely different universe, while Fell was excited to go back home. A place that he was familiarized with.

 

Blueberry went back to the living room, where he found -Much to Fell’s horror- Fell lightly dozing. Blueberry tiptoed over to him, and lightly shook one Fell’s arm, trying to be gentle but effective. Before Blueberry was even able to say anything, -such as a ‘wake up!’- Fell had caught Blueberry’s wrist in a tight grip. He pushed Blueberry down onto the couch and forced his arms down, glaring at him with glowing red eyes. A red bone began to manifest itself above the two. Blueberry made a sound of surprise, and stared at the tall, intimidating skeleton looming over him. Fell really did look scary. Was this how he always looked in his world?...

 

Fell stared at him for another minute, before he blinked some, realizing he was pinning Blueberry down. Fell loosened his grip and sat up some, trying to collect his thoughts. Blueberry’s breath hitched, his facial expression full of fear. What had he done wrong? How come Fell was keeping him down like this? He was hurting Blueberry’s wrists.

 

“F-Fell you’re hurting me!..” Blueberry said and squirmed some, trying to free himself from his grasp, and Fell quickly let go, straightening his back as he sat upright again. The magic bone disappeared. Blueberry looked to his free hands, and then back to Fell. Fell was looking away from Blueberry, not meeting his gaze.

 

“I... “ Fell began to say. He fists were clenched at his side, he seemed to be struggling with something. Blueberry didn’t dare to move from where he was yet, not much at least. He was rubbing his wrists though, as they began to feel sore.

 

“D-Did I… Startle you?” Blueberry hesitantly asked, Fell glanced down at him. Blueberry looked so small and childlike below him, trying to seem unfazed by Fell’s sudden outburst, although he was clearly shaken up.

 

Fell reluctantly nodded, and stood from the couch, feeling conflicted as to whether he should say sorry or not. Fell never _liked_ apologizing, as he usually didn’t feel bad for his actions. But now, seeing Blueberry slowly sit up and try to regain his calm again, Fell felt somewhat guilty. It really was unlike Fell. To be feeling this way. Fell figured he probably just felt like this due to the sudden shift in dimensions. Or something like that. There couldn’t be any other possible reason as to why he was acting this way. With a sound of frustration, he turned to fully look at Blueberry. Blueberry noticed a small bit of blush tinting Fell’s cheeks. Was he ashamed perhaps?  

 

“I-I’m sorry.” Fell said between gritted teeth. He had to force himself to say that, but saying it seemed to make Blueberry lighten up a bit. Which he guess was somewhat rewarding.

 

“It’s okay, Fell! I already forgave you, I should be the one saying sorry. I could’ve woken you up a bit better.” Blueberry said with that pure, innocent grin of his. Blueberry got off the couch, again. And straightened his battle body. Fell seemed a little dumbfounded. Blueberry was apologizing, to _him?_ Sure, he surprised Fell -Which was rare as it is- by shaking him awake. And he was slightly annoyed with that, but he hadn’t really done anything wrong. Fell certainly didn’t deserve forgiveness _that_ quickly. Fell almost wanted Blueberry to get mad and make some witty remark back or something, like his brother would mistakenly do from time to time. But he didn’t. Blueberry just smiled and continued talking.

 

“I was just going to tell you that, Undyne is awaiting our arrival! You were eager to get back home so… I thought I should let you know!” Blueberry grinned and subconsciously went back to rub his wrists again. Fell stared at Blueberry’s gloved hands, wondering if he had really hurt him. But then quickly brushed that thought aside. Telling himself he didn’t care if he did or didn’t.

 

“I… See. Well uh…” Fell trailed off, feeling unsure.  Which he still wasn’t used to feeling. Fell was almost always sure of what he was doing. Rarely having doubts. But lately?...

Blueberry noticed Fell’s loss for words, and quickly broke the silence.

 

“Do you want to go see her now?” Blueberry asked, then finally noticing he was still soothing his wrists. He quickly stopped and put his hands by his side. Not wanting to seem rude or make Fell feel bad. Fell blinked, before nodding, and following Blueberry to the front door.

 

“We’re going to have to be sneaky again… Just until we can make it to the River person… Er… River puppet maybe?... Not too sure who they are…” Blueberry noted aloud, and stepped out the front door, Fell continued to follow behind him. His movements silent and quick despite the icy plated snow beneath their boots. Blueberry admired that some. Fell must have had a lot of practice at sneaking around, Blueberry thought. He seemed quite experienced. Blueberry remembered how Fell had spoken about his universe. Saying how it was dangerous, how everyone was unkind, ruthless, all killers. Blueberry suddenly felt sick, wondering if Fell had killed anyone before. He didn’t really want to think about it.

* * *

 

Blueberry and Fell were now approaching Undyne’s lab. The tall white building contrasted well against the warm colored tones of Hotland’s.

 

Blueberry walked up to the door, and made Fell stay hidden behind a rock for a moment. To ensure he doesn’t get seen by anyone as Blueberry knocked.

 

Blueberry had barely raised his fist up to knock, when the door slid open. Blueberry glanced back at Fell, then hastily ushered him to come inside. Blueberry and Fell walked into Undyne’s lab quickly, hoping they didn’t get seen.

 

It was dark for the moment, and so Blueberry began to wonder if Undyne was actually home. Blueberry felt his way around the room, and tried adjusting to the change of lighting.

 

“Undyne?...” Blueberry called out, a minute after he’d spoken he heard a loud crash coming from upstairs. Blueberry quirked a brow and looked back to where he thought Fell was. But when he turned, Fell wasn’t behind him. Or at least, he couldn’t see Fell behind him.

 

Blueberry slowly reached up to grab the cerulean bandanna that was neatly tied around his neck, and held it tightly. He looked around a little more, his eyes still weren’t adjusted to the dark. He felt panic starting to bubble up inside him.

 

“Fell? Where’d you go?” Blueberry asked, and turned around again, he wasn’t sure what he was facing. Hopefully he wouldn’t accidentally smack into something and break it. His thoughts were interrupted, when suddenly something clawed landed on Blueberry’s shoulder, and he jumped with a gasp.

 

“Jeez calm down, I’m right here.” Fell grumbled, and Blueberry loosened his grip on his Bandanna. Blueberry feeling more relaxed, pressed closer into Fell’s hand, bumping against his leg as he got closer. Most his movements were involuntary and done without his control. As his _‘slight’_ panic had caused him to need to be near someone.

 

“Oh good. I wasn’t sure where you went.” Blueberry said smiling some, the rest of his anxiousness fading as one of his hands let go of his bandanna, and reached up to hold the hand that was resting on his shoulder.

 

Fell flinched at having Blueberry’s fingers intertwine with his own, and felt his cheeks burn up with a blush. He was pretty thankful for it being dark now.

 

“W-What the hell are you doing?!” Fell hissed, though he didn’t remove his own hand, or try to shake the others off. Blueberry looked up to where he could faintly see Fell, and smiled more.

 

“What are you talking about?” Blueberry asked innocently, squeezing Fell’s hand slightly. Fell sputtered and wasn’t sure how to respond. Maybe Blueberry wasn’t as naive as Fell originally thought he was…

 

Suddenly a loud bang came from behind the two, causing both of them to step back in surprise. The lights of Undyne’s lab finally flickered on, revealing a very disheveled Undyne, laying flat on her face. She seemed to have tripped and fallen.

 

“Oh! Undyne! Are you okay?!” Blueberry asked as she quickly lifted her head from off the floor. She blinked a few times, sweat beading at the top of her forehead.

 

“G-Gah! Um! Yes!.. I’m fine!” Undyne stammered and hurridly stood from the floor, adjusting her glasses as she did so. “I was in the middle of w-working on another project when y-you arrived! I had to work in the dark! T-That’s why the light was off. I uh heard you come in. B-But I wasn’t able to step away without f-finishing!!! I’m really s-sorry!” Undyne’s words spilled from her mouth as she fidgeted with one of her cheek fins some. Undyne’s eyes landed on Fell finally, and her eyes went wide as she froze.

 

“Y-You’re!... Oh my, I’m so s-sorry! I didn’t introduce myself!” Undyne sputtered and walked up to Fell, about to put out a nervous hand for a handshake, when her eyes glanced at his one occupied hand. Undyne blushed a little and looked between the two. Blueberry was smiling, letting the two others do most the talking. And Fell was blushing even more, before he snatched his hand away and held it protectively. Blueberry didn’t seem to mind much.

 

“I-I’m Undyne.” She held out her hand now. “I-I’m going to see what I c-can do to get you back to your u-universe.” Undyne explained as Fell shook her hand. He did it with a hint of respect, as even though she acted completely different from the Undyne back in his timeline, she still looked so much like the cruel and unforgiving Royal Guard he looked up to.

 

“I am The Great Papyrus, or… As this little _Blueberry_ calls me, Fell.” Fell said narrowing his eyes at Blueberry as he spoke. He was still curious about being given the nickname Fell, but he’d have to ask another time. He had more important things to worry about now.

 

“N-Nice to meet you, F-Fell! I’ve um found out something about the- Ah! Sorry! I mean, I’ve been researching a bunch of dimension traveling stuff. And I found s-something out about your timeline. It’s completely unlike ours! In fact, both of our worlds, are just copies of another!” Undyne excitedly explained, and made a hand motion for them to follow her to her cluttered desk.

 

Papers, all new and old, were stacked upon the table, even littering the floor some. Most likely from the countless times Undyne knocked them over in a rush to get the door or check her cameras for suspicious behavior.  Blueberry looked at the small figurines placed neatly on her desk. It seemed to be the only remotely clean part of its surface. The rest of the desk held hundreds of empty noodle cup containers, and a computer. Which didn’t really look like it was actually used much.

 

Undyne booted up the dusty looking computer, and a loud whirring sound resounded throughout the room, but after a few minutes, it quieted into a low, buzzing, hum.

 

“I have some o-old archived files from our last Royal sciencetest. They got r-really deep into learning about time travel and such. It’s really quite interesting!” Undyne spoke as she clicked around on the mouse, until she found a document. To which she skimmed through it was a nod, and looked back at the skeletons. “I-It’s a lot to take in… So I’ll just tell y-you the basics.” Undyne said, seemingly getting a little more anxious. Blueberry nodded in hopes to encourage her, and it seemed to help a little. She sighed.

 

“Alright so, from what gathered. Both of our worlds, our universes. A-As I said before, are just copies of another one. There’s thousands o-of universes. Each with different versions of us. With different personalities, different looks, entirely different worlds. Your world, um F-Fell. Is…” Undyne glanced at Blueberry, then back to Fell.” It’s a lot like t-the original, I think. From what I’ve found out a-at least… While this universe, mine and Sa-Oh w-wait, _Blueberry’s_. Is the complete opposite to it. O-Or something like that. That’s j-just what I’ve read, p-please don’t take my word on it. A-Anyways, now that that’s established. To get you back to y-your world…” Undyne trailed off to think of a moment.

 

Blueberry glanced at Fell, who seemed calm and less hostile than usual. Maybe Undyne and Fell were good friends back in his universe? Blueberry looked back to Undyne, knowing she needed his full attention in order to not get discouraged.

 

“R-Right, sorry for s-stopping!.. To g-get back to your world, Fell. W-We have to create a rip in time and space, that leads to your universe. There are m-many ways we could go about this a-actually… B-But everything is going to take a lot of time. And will surely b-be extremely difficult. B-Because there are so many universes! C-Can I… Um… S-Sorry this is a little hard to say!...” Undyne scratched the back of her neck nervous like, sweat dripping down her face some, despite feeling dried up from the heat of Hotlands.

 

“Can I-I, count o-on you two. To ask f-for help f-from?” Undyne said, her voice wavering in pitches. Blueberry nodded enthusiastically with a bright smile.

 

“Of course, Undyne! The Magnificent Sans is always willing to help his friends!” Blueberry reached up, and put an arm around Fell’s shoulder, bringing him down close to his side. Also almost making Fell fall over due to their height differences. “I’m sure Fell feels the same! Don’t worry Fell, we’ll get you home in no time!” Blueberry chimed as Fell struggled to get out of his grip.

 

“A-Alright! Yes, great! Just let me go!” Fell shouted, trying to pry himself away from the shorter skeleton. But Blueberry had quite the grip. Fell was somewhat surprised by his strength. He gave up after another minute. Undyne couldn’t help but give out a light chuckle. Fell glared at her, and quickly shut her up.

 

Blueberry giggled a little now. He was pretty relieved their adventure wasn’t quite over yet. He wanted to get to know Fell more, he wasn’t completely sure why. The main reason he thought, being that he wanted to make more friends. But something else stirred within him, telling him his curiosity went beyond just that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if there are any mistakes in the writing. Even though I read over this 10 times already, I feel like I missed something lol
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments! Also thank you all so much for all the support. Like... 180 kudos?! 26 bookmarks?! And almost 2000 hits. Wowza... That's a lot... It really boosts my confidence and helps me continue writing! I really appreciate all your kindness.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so something I wanted to mention, in the next chapter I will start calling Sans Blueberry, and Papyrus Fell. Since that's what they'll be calling each other. I hope that's okay? Sorry for the sudden switch. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, feel free to leave me a comment about what you think!


End file.
